


Once More unto the Breach

by Jandeera



Series: A Long Way From Home Alternate Universe [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Fireworks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jandeera/pseuds/Jandeera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another conversation about fireworks between the sons of Denethor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once More unto the Breach

“Fara?”

“Mmmm.”

“What are you doing?”

“Playing.”

“Playing with what, little brother?”

“Firepowder.”

“Firepowder. Does Ada know about this?”

“Would I have it if he didn’t?”

“Of course you would. Ada would take it off you if he knew about it. Especially after last time.”

“It was only a small hole.”

“Yes, but Ada never sees it that way.”

“True. Can you pass me the jar with the blue lid?”

“Here you go. Back on topic, what are you doing?”

“Making fireworks, since Mithrandir has taken to getting Ada to put guards on the room here in the Citadel that he keeps them in whenever he is here. “

“Ada’s going to smack you.”

“Yep. You as well, seeing as you are encouraging me with them.”

“Yeah, I know. How much longer should it take for you to finish them?”

“I’m done now.”

“When should we set them off?”

“I think Mithrandir will arrive in the city just after night fall. We should set them off then, to welcome him to the city.”

“He’s going to help Ada smack us, isn’t he?”

“Yes, but every other time I’ve attempted to make fireworks, and he’s smacked me, he puts me to bed and then mutters under his breath about the problems my fireworks still have. I’ve just got to feign sleep, and I get pointers on how to improve the fireworks.”

“How do feign sleep well enough to fool a wizard?”

“Lots and lots of practise. With Anborn and Damrod and Mablung making comments about how it could save my life one day.”

“We should go now if we want to get these set up in time.”

“Yup, let’s take the tunnels so that no one can see us.”


End file.
